


Mer-Klance

by KaedeCresent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, M/M, Mermen, Voltron, digital, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeCresent/pseuds/KaedeCresent
Summary: Art piece inspired by the fanfic, Deep Sea Sinning.





	Mer-Klance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllennellA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllennellA/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The bottom picture is an updated drawing I did since I was unhappy with the tails and blank background.


End file.
